


Clean Clothes, Dirty Thoughts

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [6]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Laundromat, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: You meet Jennie in a laundromat and find a way to pass the time.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Male Reader
Series: Paradise [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Clean Clothes, Dirty Thoughts

It was laundry day. 

You liked laundry day, it was cathartic and relaxing, but not when your washing machine was broken. Now you had to haul a heavy bag of soiled laundry three blocks to the nearest laundromat. 

The closest 24/7 laundromat was small and empty, because nobody else would be doing their laundry at 1am on a Saturday night. 

Almost nobody. 

Rows of intimating metal machines pass you by, and you pick one that at random before dumping your clothes in. You curse to yourself at how many quarters it eats up before feeding it an unnecessary amount of money and pushing the start button. 

The chime of the door opening breaks the hypnotizing spin of the loud machines, and in walks in a gorgeous petite woman, dark haired and oozing charisma. 

She puts her laundry basket on one of the machines and starts to sort it. She pauses to look up at you and smiles. 

"Hey. Haven't seen you here before," she says, her voice equipped with a bit of an accent from which you couldn’t exactly tell where. 

"Hi there. First time, washer at home is broken." 

"Bummer. Nice to have some company for once. I'm Jennie."

"Nice to meet you, Jennie."

She smiles again and begins tossing clothes into the machine, making sure to linger as various colored thongs, panties, and bras get dumped in, seemingly unphased at showing off her rather raunchy undergarments. 

Jennie then strips off her dress, tossing it the machine and starting it, leaving her in a skintight bodysuit that showed a hint of cleavage, and black hot pants that show off every inch of her tight body perfectly. 

She lifts her small body and takes a seat on the machine right by you, crossing her legs and letting off a devilish grin as she does. You cannot help but stare at the delicious thighs placed in front of you. 

"Like what you see?" 

You're hesitant to answer, and break eye contact with the flirty girl. 

"It's okay to stare, I don't mind."

It was hard to surmise Jennie’s intentions, you had just met and yet her she was, practically throwing herself at you. Not that you minded. 

"You can even touch them if you want," she says, and grabs your hand to place it on her warm thigh. 

Your hand glides over the soft skin of her thighs, and they feel like warm silk against your palms.  


"Soft aren't they?" 

You nod in response, stroking her thigh up and down, containing yourself to not come across as a hungry animal. 

"You have a really nice body, Jennie."

"Thank you. You can see _ more _of if you'd like."

Jennie uncrosses her legs, and then spreads them wide, putting a hand on each outer thigh suggestively. 

"We've got plenty of time to kill. How about I wrap them around your face and you can eat me out?" 

The boldness of her lewd words stuns you, and you struggle to find words to respond. 

"Don't be nervous. What else are we going to to do for an hour?" 

"We're in public. And-" 

"And? You're telling me you don't want a taste in between these thighs?" 

"I-I do. Somebody might see us, Jennie."

"Then let them see us." 

Jennie moves her hips to the edge of the machine and spreads her legs wider to encourage you. 

"Are you normally this bold, Jennie?" 

"Yes. Now eat me. It's not polite to keep a girl waiting."

Jennie seemed like the impatient type, and you didn't want to waste any time. You run your hands up her warm, soft thighs until you reach the waistband of her hot pants, hooking your fingers in. Jennie lifts her hips to assist you, and you drag them off her slender legs and toss them on the adjacent machine. 

With nothing else underneath to get in the way, Jennie's pussy now bare for you, smooth and her pretty pink lips glistening and inviting, and Jennie splays them open with her fingers. 

You quickly move your head in between her thighs and introduce your tongue to her pussy, parting her pink lips as you taste the soft pink flesh. 

Jennie gasps at first contact, and you lick in between her slippery lips as her juices are quick to gather on your tongue. 

Her soft gasps turn into moans as you circle her clit, flicking around the pink nub while keeping your eyes locked on Jennie to see the bliss taking over in her eyes. 

Jennie squirms as you eat her out vigorously, her hips buckling while your tongue stimulates her pussy. 

With one hand on her soft creamy thigh, you shut your lips around her sensitive clit, suckling with enthusiasm to turn Jennie into a mess of moans and groans. 

"God…you're so good at eating pussy," Jennie moans as she grabs the back of your head and tugs at your hair, the praise encouraging you to further devour her succulent pussy. 

The erotic soundtrack that leaves Jennie's mouth further incites you to eat her pussy like it was your last meal, wetly slurping on her clit as her warm thighs wrap around your face to keep you trapped in between them. 

She grabs the back of your head, as if trying to get your tongue to go even deeper inside her core, tugging at your hair even harsher. 

Jennie grinds her wet pussy on your tongue as she clamps her thighs around your face. You can't get enough of her taste and the way her delicious juices coat your lips and tongue as you deeply suck on her swollen clit.

"Don't stop…don't fucking stop...I'm so close…"

You deepen your clasp on Jennie's clit, staring up at the pleasure oin her half-lidded eyes, urging her to cum in your mouth. 

Every intense slurp on Jennie's hard clit sends her farther past the point of no return, she digs her nails into your skull as she prepares to climax, and you prepare to watch for the entirety of it. 

"Ahh, shit, I'm-I’m cum--" 

Jennie doesn't finish her sentence before she cums all over you, her juices saturating your mouth and chin, the soft skin of her thighs squeezing around your face as her intense orgasm takes over control of her body, and she screams as she gushes into your mouth. 

You can feel her thighs vibrating around your head, and keep your lips closed around her clit, keeping tight contact as she continues to orgasm into your mouth. 

Jennie comes down from her high slowly, her body still rocking from after shocks, and you lessen the pressure on her swollen clit until you release it completely, with one final swirl around the pink nub that creates a jolt of sensitivity running through her whole body. 

Jennie’s eyes glaze over as she tries to focus on the spin of the machines, trying to come back to reality.

“You okay? You looked really blissed out for a bit.” 

"I’m great. Now let me return the favor.” 

You help Jennie down from the washing machine, her legs still slightly wobbly as her feet touch the ground. She strips off your shirt before removing her own, wasting no time in dropping to her knees, and yanking your shorts down to the ground. 

Jennie looks impressed as she cups your bulge, her hand massages your dick through your boxers and within seconds she has brought you to full hardness through your underwear. Her slim fingers hook into your waistband, and she divests you of the last unnecessary article of clothing, leaving you both bare naked in the middle of the cold laundromat floor. 

Jennie’s eyes fill with lust as she gazes upon your erection, stroking your cock a handful of times before quickly bringing it into her warm mouth. Her soft lips wrap around your shaft, and in a matter of moments she is quickly bobbing her head up and down, caring little for any sort of build up. 

The intense pleasure causes a loud throaty moan to leave your lips, and Jennie looks unsatisfied as she blows you. She withdraws your cock from her mouth, licking up and down your hard shaft before her gaze meeting you. 

“_ Fuck my face _.” 

The three words come as more of a demand than a request, Jennie’s accent making the lewd comment even that much sexier. Your cock finds its way back into her mouth, and you grab the back of her head and begin to thrust away. 

You thrust only the first few inches of your cock inside Jennie’s warm tight mouth, but she looks up with an annoyance you are quick to rectify, stuffing your entire shaft down her throat. 

Jennie’s eyes beg you to use her, driving your cock in and out of her mouth, earning lewd gags and loud slurps as you do so. Your hips piston harshly as you hungrily fuck Jennie’s pretty mouth, awaking your aggression as you grab onto the sides of her face, every handful of thrusts causing a gag to release from her wet lips, and soon drool is spilling out of the corners of her lips. 

If you were being too rough Jennie had no intention to stop you, her eyes pleading for you to continue to use her mouth as she braces her self on your strong thighs for stability. Your grip tightens as you drive your hard shaft in and out of Jennie’s wet mouth, your swollen balls slapping across her messy chin as her warm saliva drips down her chin and now onto her chest, landing on her small, but cute perky breasts. 

The rawness of your actions almost causes you to almost forget where you are. Your normally mundane Saturday turned into something else, with no expectation of anything other than watching laundry machines spin for two hours, and yet here you are fucking the face of a gorgeous girl you just met in the middle of a laundromat. 

You have to pace yourself, it wouldn’t take much to cum down Jennie’s throat, and as good as it felt to fuck her face, you still had another hole that you wanted to fuck. 

You slow down the intensity of your thrusts, this time holding Jennie down your base, testing how long she can can last, and it takes a considerable amount of willpower to not spill into her mouth. After what feels like minutes, Jennie taps your thigh and you release your grip, letting her slowly come off your dick completely as a long thin line of spit connects your drool soaked cock to her messy face. 

Jennie furiously jerks off your wet hard cock, using your tip to trace the outline of her lips, her lipstick no longer present except stained on both ends of your shaft. Jennie seemed to take pride in being ruined - her once perfect hair now messy, her lips and chin coated in spit, makeup smeared. 

She doesn’t speak a word, and yet you both know what she wants. You help her to a standing position, and she bends over the nearest machine, but not without a quick slap to her ass that causes her to give out a cute and loud squeal. 

Jennie spreads her legs just a bit past her shoulders, her hands on top of the machine as she presents herself, ready to be taken. She looks back at you, and her eyes beckon you to fuck her. 

You place a hand on her hip, and line up your cock with her pussy, gently slapping the wet flesh a few times before pressing against her tight entrance. You don’t take a second to hesitate, pushing your body forward and enter Jennie, sliding easily into her tight pussy with every inch of your cock, causing a loud moan to escape as you do. 

Her tight walls embrace your hard cock, letting you know she is more than ready. You don’t give her any time to adjust, immediately beginning to rock your hips and pistoning your shaft in and out of Jennie’s wet hot flesh. 

You find a rhythm to fuck her with, your hard shaft impaling her tight little pussy with deep thrusts, and the erotic lustful sounds that leave her mouth let you know that you are hitting all the right spots. 

Jennie drops her head in her hands as you continue your relentless assault on her tight pussy, the loud harsh sounds of skin slapping against skin echoes as you fill her to the hilt with every inch of you, thrusting deep and ensuring that at least half of your shaft stays inside her at all times. 

“You fuck me so well,” Jennie praises, which adds encouragement to your repeated thrusts. You watch the next dozen thrusts carefully as Jennie’s slippery pink lips keep a tight grip on your slick cock, keeping you inside her, claiming you inside her body. 

“You like being fucked like this, Jennie? You like being pounded where anyone can walk in and see?” 

“Yes! Fuck me, keep fucking me, god, I want you to fuck me _ hard _.” 

“I will. This tight fucking pussy is mine for tonight,” you say, strengthing the force and power of your thrusts, One hand rests on her hip while the other reaches forward and grabs a handful of Jennie’s long hair, forming a ponytail as you pull back on it, causing her pussy to squeeze your dick even tighter to let you know she approves.

Loud screams of pleasure leave Jennie’s lips as you fuck her roughly, and you have to be thankful that the machines in the laundromat were so loud that it would be hard to hear her pleasure outside, although anyone walking by would have a hard time avoiding seeing what you were doing to the young petite girl. 

Jennie climaxes again without warning, her screams filling your ears as she does so, tightening in pulses around your cock even more. Her tightness keeps you inside her as you fuck her without mercy straight through her second orgasm as you slam your cock deep inside her, not letting up for a second.

You savor the feeling of Jennie’s tight warm pussy wrapped around your cock, knowing that any minute know you would join her in your own climax. 

“I”m gonna cum, Jennie.” 

Jennie hesitates for a few seconds, and you think of all the places that you’d like to spill your load, either on or inside the insanely hot woman. 

Jennie speaks up finally, and you are more than happy at the result.

"Cum on my face.”

You give her body a half dozen more rough thrusts inside, and pull out at the last possible opportunity. Jennie quickly drops to her knees, eagerly anticipating your release.

She readies herself by opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out, stroking your thighs while waiting for you to give her what she wants. 

The two of you moan together as your climax hits, two thick spurts - one after another paint Jennie’s forehead with the second landing in her dark locks, and she giggles with surprise as the warmth hits her pretty features. With groan after groan the next spurt splashes across the bridge of her nose and left cheek, with the final bit of your load landing on her lips and tongue, creating a sticky mess of the girl’s gorgeous face. 

Jennie takes your cock back into her mouth and sucks on your sensitive tip to clean it off, her cum-stained face delighted with the huge thick load you have blessed her with as her reward. She smiles as she licks her lips, savoring every drop she can taste before releasing your drained cock with a loud pop. 

Jennie strokes your sensitive cock, making sure she has milked every last drop out of you, and as she does you hear the dual chimes of the washing machines startle the two of you, and you forget you were ever doing laundry in the first place. 

A smirk washes across Jennie’s messy lips, and she is the first to speak up through heavy breaths and gasps. 

“Ah, guess we’ll need to wait for these to dry now. Wanna go again?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
